


that's how it is

by theyellowcurtains



Series: babieflorenzi prompts [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, handjobs, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Prompted over on babieflorenzi;"  prompt was kinda posted on your blog but David getting Matteo off from behind while whispering things to him pleaseee "





	that's how it is

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is another thing i'm posting here after it's been prompted on babieflorenzi. it's answered in two parts on there because i had to go to sleep last night but i hope you guys enjoy xx 
> 
> ps there's no proper formatting and it's not edited so if theres mistakes please comment them x

David’s got Matteo laying between his legs, resting against his chest. They’re supposed to be watching some movie together but really David hasn’t been paying attention at all for thee past ten minutes. David’s done with the movie really but Matteo’s still pretty interested. David starts letting his hands wonder over Matteo’s chest and down his stomach. He leans forward a little and lets his lips brush over Matteo’s ear and down his neck where he starts leaving wet kisses.

“What you doing?” Matteo says softly, his voice a little crackly.

“Hmm?” David hums.

“What are you doing?” Matteo asks again.

“Nothing.” David teases smiling against Matteo’s neck.

“Oh yeah, sure feels like nothing.” Matteo teases back, lifting his hips up a little and squirming.

“Yup.” David laughs and goes back to kissing his neck again.

Matteo focus’s his attention back on the screen, trying to ignore David clearly. David’s in a cheeky mood though and lets his hands travel down, fingertips teasing under the waistband of his sweats.

“Can I?” He asks in his forced deeper voice that he knows gets Matteo really worked up. Matteo just nods a little in response which is enough for him. David lets his hand dip down into Matteo’s boxers, he feels that he’s already a little hard just from kissing his neck. David loves the effect he has on him. He hums a little into Matteo’s neck while wrapping his hand around him and pulling a little.

“Love how quickly you respond to me. Ready to go in a drop of a hat huh?” David says, feeling Matteo get harder in his hand.

Matteo whines a little, throwing his head back on David’s shoulder. David lets his free hand slide up his shirt and brush over his nipples. Matteo shivers when he does that, really enjoying the double sensation. David moves his hand back down to push Matteo’s pants down a little, Matteo lifts his hips and lets him. Matteo’s dick slaps up against his stomach now he’s got his pants off, he’s gotten fully hard just from teasing and a little bit of groping. David loves that he can do that to him, loves that he can get Matteo into a state where he just desperately needs to get off.

David gets his hand back on Matteo, running it up and down with a loose grip. He stops and holds onto him a little harder and runs his thumb over the tip in little circles. Matteo whines high and arches his back into it.

“Mm feels good.” He says through soft pants.

“Yeah Teo? My hand feels good? Just what you need?” David asks, he’s been working on some marks on Matteo’s neck while getting him off.

“Yeah. So good.” Matteo is short with his words, gasping after when David starts moving his hand again.

Just this goes on for a while, Matteo whines louder and squirms more and more the closer he gets. David talks to him a lot, telling him how good he is for him, how hot is it that he’s so desperate for David to touch him.

“David, I’m close.” Matteo gasps out.

“That’s okay, let go Teo. Come for me.” David says, twisting his hand and working him faster to get him there quick. Matteo comes with a soft moan and full body shiver. He shoots up the exposed part of his stomach and leaves a decent about behind. David works him through it, kissing his neck and holding him closer through it.

“You’re so good for me Teo.” David says, he lets go of his dick and drags his hand up over Matteo’s stomach. He wipes part of it off with his fingers then puts his hand up near Matteo’s mouth. Matteo opens instantly, sucking on his fingers enthusiastically.

When Matteo’s done he rolls over onto his stomach to look at David, “That was good.”

“Hmm.” David agrees.

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” “Yeah maybe just let’s stay here for a couple minutes.” David lets himself grab and squeeze Matteo’s bum, “Love your cute little bum.” He says cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Matteo rolls his eyes and rests his head on David’s chest, he doesn’t try get David’s hands off him.

“Okay your turn.” Matteo says grinning and shuffling down to get between David’s thighs.

David grins back down at him and lifts his hips to help get his pants off easier. Matteo’s still learning and figuring out how to get David off well, but honestly if you asked David he’s already a pro. They’re two teenage boys who are very into each other so they’ve found a lot of time to get practice in now. Matteo moves back up and wraps his arms around David’s thighs, pulling them a little further apart before leaning in and getting on with it.

David reacts pretty much instantly. Having Matteo’s mouth on him is literal heaven and David really loves how hard he works to make it good. His mouth’s soft and gentle and warm and wet and really just feels so good. David tangles his hands in Matteo’s hair and pulls it hard. He knows this is encouraging for him, makes him wanna work harder. Matteo moves up into it, doing so makes him move to a spot that feels really fucking good and David moans out loud. “Holy shit yes.” He gasps, pushing his hips up a bit trying to chase the feeling. Matteo pulls back to breathe and laughs to himself.

David’s brain sort of goes blank and he just lets it happen, he’s really happy that he’s able to trust Matteo to be this intimate with him. He feels Matteo’s fingers teasing him a little bit and his brain snaps back to reality.

“Can I?” Matteo asks looking up at him.

“Yeah, please do.” David answers looking down at him. He knows he probably looks flushed and out of breath but really he can’t be blamed, Matteo’s too good at this already.

Matteo slides a finger into him and he shivers. David really loves having things in him, is really sensitive and really loves when he feels full. It’s something he and Matteo mutually enjoy a lot and sometimes negotiating who’s doing what can be tricky. Rock, paper, scissors has been used more times than David is proud to admit.

Matteo moves his finger a little and David rocks his hips into it. “More.” David says firmly.

“Yes sir.” Matteo giggles a little. David’s about to call him out on laughing when he’s supposed to be getting him off but he’s distracted when Matteo slides another finger into him.

Matteo’s pretty good at using his fingers now too, he’s learning the spots that really feel good for David and how to work them. It’s really good honestly. David gets loud when Matteo’s fingering him, moans a lot and gasps when he gets the right places. When Matteo’s got fingers in him and his mouth on him it gets David off quick. Right now he can feel that he’s teetering on the edge.

“Teo, I’m close, shit.” David says, he’s starting to get short of breath and really really into it.

Matteo focus’s his fingers on one spot and works extra hard against him, going into full gear to get David off now. David moans loud and arches his back, he’s so close now and it’s almost unbearable. When he comes his whole body tenses and he moans loud. He has a vice on Matteo’s hair and as soon as he’s done he pulls Matteo’s head up and away. He gets crazy sensitive after he’s gotten off and can’t handle any stimulation through his aftershocks. Matteo’s quick to pulls his fingers out and move up his body. David pulls him into a kiss, not caring where his mouth has just been.

“Wow that was good.” David compliments him.

“Yeah, I know. I’m a sex god.” Matteo teases. David shoves him away, only to follow him and cuddle up to his side.

“Thank you.” He says.

“Thank you? Don’t fucking say thank you. That’s awful. It’s not exactly a chore to get you off. Actually I’d say I enjoy getting you off.”

“Shut up, I can say what I want. And you’re my boyfriend so you have to deal with it.” David says stubbornly.

“Oh is that right?”

“Mhm yup. That’s what it’s supposed to be like.”


End file.
